


Story Time!

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Dad!Benny [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: Mason just wants to finish his story time before bed...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1967PotterImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/gifts).



> Valentine's day present for my best friend in the world?  
> love you so much nerd<3

“Pleaseeeeeeee papa!” 

 

Dean sighed, shaking his head and gently kissing Mason’s head. “Not tonight sweetheart, maybe tomorrow. It’s late and you need to get to sleep.”

 

“But daddy-!”

 

“No but’s chief, you listen to your papa,” Benny winked at the boy the second Dean’s back was turned and he settled, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. 

 

“Alright, daddy, goodnight…” 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question his luck, taking Benny’s hand and walking with him out of the dark room. “You’re a miracle worker…”

 

Benny chuckled, gently kissing his temple. “I’m no such thing. Why don’t you go lay down, I’ll be in in a little while.” 

 

Dean nodded, pecking his husband’s lips before slipping off to their room. Benny heard his soft snores not five minutes later and slipped back into Mason’s room, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Still up brotha’?” 

 

Mason rolled to face him, beaming. “Uh-huh! Can you finish telling me the story now?” 

 

Benny chuckled, gently brushing the boy’s hair back. “Of course, where was I?” 

 

“Crushed roses!” 

 

Benny nodded, stroking his beard. “Right, so I really wanted to impress him, so I got him a dozen roses… But I had to get them back to my house before I was going to pick him up later, and I drove there on my bike. Those poor things we’re crushed to bits, only a couple survived.”

 

Mason giggled, nodding happily along. “You weren’t a very good date were you?”

 

Benny shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, “s’pose I wasn’t. I’ve learned… So, after I manage to salvage the last couple roses that survived the journey, I go upstairs to get changed. ‘Cept I guess some plans got crossed, cause papa showed up, and you know him, he just let himself in. So I was walkin’ back downstairs ready to go get him, roses in hand, and he scares the life out of me jus’ standin’ at the bottom of the stairs talkin’ to gram.”

 

Mason giggled, clapping happily. “An’ what happened then?”

 

Benny snorted, rubbing a hand down his face, “I fell down the stairs. Landed flat on my butt right in front of him.”

 

Mason cackled, eyes lighting up with glee at the prospect of his dad’s humiliation. “And what did papa do?”

 

Benny hummed, gently pushing him back on the bed and covering him back up. “Settle down kiddo, or you really will have to wait till tomorrow… Papa… Well, he laughed, and offered me a hand up. Which I took, then I remembered the roses. And these poor things, crushed to death, but I still offer them to him… And he decides he’s gonna keep them, press ‘em in a book so no one’d be able to tell how much I’d ruined the poor things.”

 

Mason smiled, cocking his head to the side. “That was nice of him…”

 

Benny nodded, smiling fondly. “He’s a nice man… The rest of the night didn’t go much better, our reservations got messed up so I took him to Friendly’s in our fancy suits… Then I spilled my drink on him…”

 

Mason giggled, “and he agreed to go out with you again?!” 

 

“You understand my confusion. As first dates go our’s was a bit of a train wreck.” 

 

Mason beamed, “and how did you ask him to marry you?” 

 

Benny blushed, biting his lip. “Well actually, he asked me… He… bought me some roses, the most beat up ones they had in the shop, he had to ask special. Then the little s- Then he threw them down the stairs at me…” 

 

He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I was confused as heck till he slid down after them… but he was smart enough to have a sled… so when I offered him a hand up, he held out the ring… Just like I did with those stupid roses.”

 

Mason cackled, wiping tears from his eyes. “Papa’s funny!!”

 

Benny chuckled, gently fixing the blankets. “That he is. Alright, you got the rest of your story. To bed with you.” 

 

Mason nodded, hugging him tight, “night-night Daddy. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, chief,” Benny murmured, kissing his head and walking out, only to be met with Dean’s crossed arms. 

 

“Traitor.” 

 

Benny smiled sheepishly, lightly kissing his shoulder. “Come on cher, he just wanted me to finish the story…”

 

Dean snorted, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and dragging him to bed. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

 

Benny smiled, flopping down on the bed, “I love you too…” 

 

Dean snorted, tossing a small wrapped package at him before sitting down next to him. 

 

“What’d you do this for?” Benny asked, slowly unwrapping the package. “Thought we didn’t do this anymore.” 

 

Dean shrugged, watching the look of shock spread across his husbands face as he realized what he was holding - two pressed roses, in a gold frame.

 

“You didn’t…”

 

“Told you I was going to, happy Valentine’s bear…”


End file.
